A New Excitement
by New Warrior of Fire
Summary: What happens when you mix yellow and white? Pastels! Pairing, PteraTopugera, RanruMikoto


As the dust settled in the abandoned quarry, two figures could just be made out. Itsuki Ranru, the Yellow Abaranger, and Nakadai Mikoto, the White clad Abare killer were locked in battle. They matched each other technique for technique, in complete sync.

"It's time to take it to the next level!" Mikoto said, raising his morpher to his lips. "Topugera!" he called into it, but there was no response.

"Ptera!" Ranru called to her Bakuryu. But again there was no response.

"Topugera come on!" Mikoto called a bit louder.

Ranru tapped on her morpher a few times. "She's not answering. Something must have happened!"

"Well," Mikoto said. "This is interesting."

Ranru pressed the homing button on her morpher and then called into it loudly, "Ptera!"

"Oh, Ranru!" Ptera finally answered sounding a bit flustered. "Sorry, but right now isn't really a good time."

"Human," Topugera said through Mikoto's morpher. "Don't bother me right now. I'm busy."

"Busy? Doing _what_?" Mikoto demanded. "We're supposed to be advancing the game right now! And suddenly you're too _busy_?"

"Yes," Topugera said very matter-of-factly.

"What?! That does it; I'm coming down there to see how _busy_ you really are!" He pressed the homing button on his morpher and then streaked off.

"Don't worry Ptera," Ranru said. "I'll come find you. Hang on!" Then she, too, ran off.

Ranru and Mikoto followed the homing signals to the same cave. They exchanged suspicious glances, and then warily slipped inside.

"I don't like this." Ranru said as she moved through the dank, dark cave. With each step the tension built until she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It is pretty ominous," Mikoto chuckled. "This is more exciting than I thought."

As the feuding Rangers moved farther into the cave, they began to notice a faint light in the distance. They followed its brightening glow until they reached a large, ceiling less cavern. And there, standing in the center was Ptera with Topugera on her back, flapping and grinding for all he was worth.

"Ptera?!" Ranru gasped in shock as her morph shattered.

"Ranru-chan!" Ptera exclaimed knocking Topugera off her back.

"Topugera," Mikoto said. "What is the meaning of this?" He stepped forward and folded his arms as his own morph shattered.

Topugera flapped a few times to regain his balance. "Human, I have discovered an excitement far greater than that of a petty game. You will never have experienced true excitement until you've tried it."

"B-but . . ." Ranru stammered, looking up at her partner. "Ptera, why?"

"Well, Ranru," she began. "It's just that . . . Topugera . . . He is just so _good!_ If Nakadai Mikoto is half as good as Topugera, you owe it to yourself to go for him!"

"So, this is true excitement?" Mikoto mused. He slowly turned to look at Ranru, and as she stood before him she was suddenly bathed in golden light. "Well, she _is _a cute, perky Idol."

Ranru turned and looked at him flirtatiously. "And you _are_ a hot, young, rich doctor."

"So," Mikoto asked. "What do you say?"

"I'd say that sounds _very_ interesting." She said. "Let's not let even one more moment go to waste. Lets do this!"

Mikoto nodded once. "With surgical precision, baby."

With that Ranru ran a few steps and then pounced Mikoto, taking him to the ground.

The sounds that ensued were not unlike those of two mating pterosaurs, accompanied by a lot of giggling and the occasional, "Oh, Nakadai Sensei!"

The other Abarangers did eventually find out. Ryouga congratulated the new couple warmly. Asuka had an aneurysm and Sanjyou shit himself laughing. Braccio rolled his eyes and told Ptera and Topugera not to do that inside him. Soon after, Ptera had Topugera's little pastel baby. Then Braccio warned the other dinos to always use protection. They said yes to his face but didn't listen and they all got STDs. Otherwise, they lived happily ever after. But Mai-chan _did_ find out how babies were made.

THE END


End file.
